What Dreams Are Made Of
by ohhockeydays
Summary: Jesse reminisces over his relationship with Rachel and then they meet again.


**What Dreams Are Made Of**

Jesse sighed and banged his head against the wall. Ow! That really hurt. He had no idea why people always did that in movies. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. He had been uncommonly stupid… again! He had let the best thing (nearly) that had ever happened to him slip through his hands. She had given him a second chance and he had messed it up, as usual. And he had regretted breaking up with her, as usual. Was there something wrong with him? Was he some sick masochistic idiot? Maybe he just wanted to win her over and over again. Hardly a healthy approach to relationships.

He just wanted to live his dream, to be on Broadway, a big star. The original plan was for their relationship to help them both achieve this goal. It wasn't supposed to develop into something more, not on his side anyway. He didn't think of himself as the sort of man who fell in love with anyone, least of all someone like _Rachel_. She was a great singer but she was just so… eccentric. The outfits, the diva personality, the emotional instability, it wasn't something he usually handled well. He was just so used to being number one. Suddenly there was this weird girl who wanted just as much attention as he did. And he found it really attractive.

When her birthmother approached him he readily agreed to help her. That way he could think of her as a mission. When his friends made fun of him he just _had_ to prove them wrong because he simply _couldn't_ care for her. The look on her face when he smeared that egg on her perfect face still haunted his nightmares.

She gave him a second chance and he blew it that time too. Now five years had passed and he was on Broadway like he'd always dreamed. He'd seen her name advertised as well. They had both made it. But lately the director was telling him that his performance lacked "emotional intensity" and he knew exactly why. He missed her, missed being with her. She brought out the best in him. And he still thought about her, every day. Hence he banged his head against the wall, which really did hurt!

He had seen her latest show four times. Her voice had been as wonderful as always but she had seemed slightly sad. He hoped that she missed him too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A year later all the walls came falling down. Rachel's show flopped at the same time as his did. They didn't have any musicals planned as they'd both counted on a few more months of employment. They started to audition, their mutual love for music made them unable to sit at home waiting for a producer to call. They ended up auditioning for the same musical and reached the final round. They were paired to sing with each other, both of them hardly believing their eyes when they saw the other. They sang together, just like old times. They discovered that they could still sing just as well together, the chemistry was still there. They were offered the leads in the musical.

It took them several months to start talking properly again, the way they used to. It was obvious that she was still hurt. He tried to make it up to her as much as possible. One night he realized that he really loved her. From that moment he decided that he had to win her back.

And we wouldn't want to disappoint Jesse, would we?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel had been hurt by him in the past. She had really cared about him and he had just thrown it back in her face. She had to admit he was different now though, more confident with less of the degrading manner. He was nice to the people around him and he was especially nice to her. She started to feel comfortable around him again. They started joking and laughing together. To the rest of the cast it was pretty obvious what was happening. He hardly took his eyes off her and she was starting to stare constantly at him too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The show was a success, mostly thanks to Rachel and Jesse. It ran for about two years. On the last night they both cried, realizing that it was all over. That night they went out with the rest of the cast to celebrate.

That was the night he kissed her.

That was the night she kissed him back.

That was the night that they finally realized they were meant to be together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The End

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I just felt that it's a shame that I haven't written any Glee fan fictions seeing as I'm such a gleek! I know the story has a bit of a weird layout but as I said it's my first Glee fan fiction. Hope you liked it anyway and please review. Your comments mean so much to me.**


End file.
